If We Ever Meet Again
by Samuel MacIntyre
Summary: Another songifc, this time to Timbaland's 'If We Ever Meet Again'.


iWhats somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone? or did you bring all your friends. /i

Clearly, he didn't belong where he was. With that immaculate haircut and the Gucci shirt that buttoned up in the front, he looked so out of place that it was almost physically painful. However, there was a drink in front of him on the dusty bar, something red-orange with a green rim around the top that he would occasionally sip from. He was alone; the only other person at the bar was the cranky southern gentleman that we all knew as Bones.

iSay, whats your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking /i

A moment later, I dropped onto the chair next to him, breathless and a little sweaty from my adventures on the dance floor. I threw an absent grin in his direction, then did a double take. My eyes swept along those exotically pointed ears, and I knew in a second flat who I was staring at; someone that I would love to take home at the end of the night. I flagged down the bartender. "Cardasian Sunrise for me and... Well, one of whatever he's drinking." I had to pitch my voice loud to carry over the music. Turning to the man beside me, I grinned again. "So... Got a name, or do I just call you Elf?"

iBaby whats your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, whats somebody like you doing in a place like this /i

He didn't respond, and waved away the drink when the bartender tried to offer it to him. I reached over and touched his arm, and he snapped out of reach. "Please do not touch me," he said, his voice cold and clipped despite the fact that he, too, had to pitch it to carry over the music. "My name is Spock."

I grinned wider and held out a hand for him to shake. "Jim Kirk." I sat there for a moment like an idiot before I realized he wasn't going to shake my hand. "Okay, not one for contact. I get that." I sipped my drink.

iI'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again /i

I still wasn't getting a good look at his face. The colourful lights on the dance floor were making it too hard to focus on his features as he stared into the drink in his hands. The fact that he was turned away from me a little wasn't making this any easier. Shrugging, I propped my elbows on the bar. "Hey Bones! Bones, man, look over here!" He growled at me, finished the drink he was pouring, and dried his hands as he came over.

"Dammit Jim, what do you want?"

"Get me one of whatever he's having," he called, and instantly it was on the counter in front of me. Right, the guy had refused the drink I tried to buy for him.

iDo you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
Hope you don't see me flash, but I cant help but want you more, more /i

I took the drink and turned back to my pointy-eared companion. "So. You come here often?" The poor old worn out line actually hurt coming past my lips; normally I was so smooth during this sort of thing.

"I do not." The fact that he actually answered me surprised me. He turned to look at the drink in my hands, and one eyebrow arced up. I had been in the middle of taking a sip when he looked at me, and the combination of the liquor and a full-on view of that face, harshly shadowed and highlighted by the lights on the dance floor made me choke.

iBaby tell me whats your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight /i

When I had regained my breath, I lowered the drink to the bar. Holy shit. Those ieyes./i I hadn't seen an expression like that in a long time. They were hurting, sultry, and a little desperate all at once, and set in a face like ithat/i, with its high cheekbones, thin lips, and flawless skin; my heart skipped a beat, I swear to god.

iSo do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more /i

"Would you consider coming back some time with me?" I couldn't stop the words before they were past my lips. I had known the guy all of what, five minutes and I was already asking him out? What the hell was wrong with me. "You're not hard on the eyes, wouldn't mind seeing you again." Why wouldn't my tongue just istop/i making an idiot of me?

iI'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again /i 

He simply stared at me for a moment. "I would not... Be opposed to the idea of returning in your company. I daresay that it would be more enjoyable than my habit of attending this place alone."

I had to suppress a little victory cheer when he said that. "Alright. Awesome. Second question. Wanna dance?" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to the dance floor behind me. Again, I got an arched eyebrow for my troubles before he bothered to answer me.

"I would not be opposed to the idea." He put his drink back on the counter and paid for it before letting me take his arm and drag him into the press of bodies on the dance floor. 

iIf we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again) /i 

I found us a sort of clear space near the middle of the floor and pressed up close against him, swaying a little to the beat. He was like a plank of wood, I swear to god. It was honestly like dancing with a stack of two-by-fours. A damn sexy stack of two-by-four's, but two-by-four's none the less. He was just that much taller than me that I had to get up on my tip-toes a little to speak into one exotically pointed ear. "Come on, Spock, loosen iup/i."

Now there's something I didn't expect; he actually shuddered. Note to self for later, ears are sensitive. Putting my hands on his waist, I forced him to stand even closer to me, guiding him into swaying alongside me. "There you go, like that."

iIf we ever meet again  
I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again) /i 

He shuddered faintly again, and I slid my hands up from his waist to wrap around his shoulders. His hands, and oh igod/i was he ever giving off a lot of heat, found my hips and settled there, warming up my skin even through my shirt and my jeans. So this pointy-eared babe magnet was at least half-Vulcan, though the ears should have told me that. That was another note to self for later; I'd never slept with any sort of Vulcan before.

iIf we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again) /i 

Dammit, he wasn't dancing yet. Purposely pressing closer, I leaned up and dragged my tongue along the shell of his ear. He igrowled/i, and I swear to god I've never had blood rush south faster than it did when he growled at me. Suddenly he was actually dancing against me, moving with the beat of the music as his head lowered to my shoulder. I could feel his breath hot on my neck, and that idefinitely/i wasn't helping the fact that my jeans, which were already almost too tight in the first place, now seemed intent to strangle the life out of certain portions of my anatomy.

iIf we ever ever meet again  
I wont let you go away /i

Not a chance that this one was getting away on me; I ground my hips against his and he growled again, the hands on my hips tightening and twitching. I laughed into his ear, a bit breathlessly. "Hey, Spock, take it easy..." No luck with that, he was still moving rhythmically against me, and I felt another puff of warm air on my throat before his lips were there, then his teeth, then he was leaving a mark that idefinitely/i wouldn't be covered by the collar of my shirt. Oddly, I didn't mind all that much.

iI'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again /i 

The song changed, giving me a brief respite to untangle our limbs and get a good look at his face. He was flushed a delicate green right to the up-swept tips of his ears, his already dark eyes blown black with lust. I swallowed roughly and pulled him off the dance floor, leaving just enough change on the bar to pay for my drink before I continued pulling, right toward the door. Hell, I knew I was gonna see him again, but I might as well make the most of one night, right?

iI'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
if we ever meet again /i


End file.
